


Poppies

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [213]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Every year, the poppies grew.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Edward Courtenay
Series: Downton Drabbles [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one rattling around in my head for years now in one form or another, but only in micro pieces and with the anniversary of the armistice, it felt like the right time to pin it down and make it into a proper story.

Every year, the poppies grew. Each a memory to a fallen man, a son, a friend, a lover who didn’t return. They lined the fields as they had in life, and the petals fell like drops of blood, returned to the Earth as they had been. Held in nature’s eternal embrace. 

Thomas Barrow stood before a grave, the final resting place of a lost, precious soul, though it had been 50 years since last they met. He laid a wreath upon the grave, a tear escaping. 

A small headstone bore witness to the soul beneath: 

**Lieutenant Edward Courtenay**

**1894-1917**

**‘We will remember.’**


End file.
